Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a Pegasus mare. As it says in her name, she is very shy...so shy that she is often afraid to speak up. She also gets pushed around a lot sometimes even by a bunny that she feeds. But when her friends are in danger, watch out. She's wrestled a bear to the ground and even stood up to a giant dragon...a creature that normally frightens her and she is also the kindest pony that you will ever meet, which makes her moments of anger pretty darn scary such as the Gala. In one episode, she tries to reform Discord on request of Princess Celestia which she was successful. The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek Fluttershy alongside her friends was kidnapped and mind raped by Discord who then used her to fight her own friends. However she was broken out of this by Knuckles and Nigel and then after that she came with her friends to put an end to Discord's plans for what he did to them. Totally Mobian Spies Fluttershy then joins Bender and The B Team for Totally Mobian Spies alongside her friends then she meets Bender's other pals when they come with info. Fluttershy is ready to put her skills to save Lara Su with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They return and got Profion for the team by picking them on their weather balloon. She, being a Pegasus of course, helps the crew and rescues Dipper when he began falling from the sky. Fluttershy like the other ponies fight the changelings and gets abducted over it all. She is saved though. When the ponies confront Ghetsis, Fluttershy actually gets angry at the man (which just proves that he is a monster) and helps her friends save the Cutie Mark Crusaders from him. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Fluttershy returns and helps Twilight Sparkle, Bender and the others against Discord who returned. She and the others are facing Sigma too but they give more attention to Discord. Fluttershy then alongside Pericles confirms that Sigma did indeed bait and switch the kidnap. She then helps Aang and Mabel tame the dragons, it was easier than it looked and she also helped Stoick find Hiccup. Fluttershy helps her friends find the guys when Pitch had them be split up. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Fluttershy was captured by BlackGarurumon and co and she with others have to do what they do regarding what they want which has her questioning why does he bother with them.Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are all captured again after escaping by Loki, Wesker and The Smoking Man. They also take out Celestia and throw them all in purgatory after noting they're powerless. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Fluttershy was among the Mane Six when they were summoned by Princess Celestia, who had a vision of Unicron. She sent the Mane Six to help the Autobots, Angewomon and company. At first, Fluttershy was very shy of her new friends. But when she discovered that Angewomon was a fellow animal lover, she took a bigger interest in the angel. LOTM: The Angels Return Her theme Fluttershy met Angewomon, Myotismon and their friends when they first arrived in Equestria. Though she was very shy at first...not even able to summon the will to introduce herself...she took a big interest in Angewomon for being an animal lover, and the Doctor for being able to understand animal languages (and speak them). When Angewomon and Myotismon were saddened because of a memory of Optimus, Fluttershy felt awful for them. She was devastated when she learned that Optimus might forget them and imagined what it would be like if her friends forgot her. Before the Angels left with their friends, Fluttershy felt a great need to help them with their mission and tearfully pleaded to accompany them. Touched by her offer, Myotismon said that Fluttershy's offer was accepted, and Angewomon made a video game reference about it: "Fluttershy joins the party!". Relationships Twilight Sparkle TBA Rainbow Dash TBA Applejack TBA Pinkie Pie TBA Rarity TBA Discord Fluttershy was the only one willing to reform Discord, which she does succeed in doing so. Even though they are friends, there's a possible chance that they may become more than that. In LOTM: The Angels Return, ''just before leaving to help the Angels, Fluttershy asked her friends to tell Discord that she was sorry that she had to go...and that she loved him. Angewomon In ''LOTM: Darkness Incarnate, the Mane Six met up with Angewomon shortly after the return of Optimus. As was to be expected of her, Fluttershy was really quite shy while introducing herself to Angewomon. However, when she found out that Angewomon was an animal lover like her, Fluttershy took a bigger interest in Angewomon. The two of them ended up with a friendship bond. Dexter Grif TBA Friends and enemies Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Captain Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Scolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Frida, Ferb,House, Gru, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Rolf, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R,Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Discord, Angewomon, the Doctor, Bunnicula, Myotismon, Tails, Dexter Grif Enemies: Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her syndicate, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Videos Gallery fluttershy.png fluttershy 1.png fluttershy 2.jpg fluttershy 3.png fluttershy 5.png fluttershy 6.png fluttershy 7.png fluttershy 8.png Fluttershy_'You're_going_to_LOVE_ME!'_S1E26.png|"You're...going to LOVE ME!!!!" fluttershy oh dear.png fluttershy oh.gif Fluttershy_crying_face_S4E14.png Fluttershy_ID_S1E17.png Fluttershy_mad_S2E19.png Fluttershy_Stare_S01E17.png Fluttershy-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-30315496-403-316.gif Gif de Fluttershy 05.gif fluttershy bawls.jpg fluttershy happy.jpg 707459__shadow-death-wallpaper-photostream-fluttershy_p.jpg fluttershy being cute.jpg Fluttershy_cowering_in_fear_S1E07.png Fluttershy_don't_break_S1E17.png Fluttershy_is_not_so_ready_S01E07.png Fluttershy_is_umm_ready_by_thatguy1945-d5vfkx9.png te5a68f_Fluttershy_Earth_pony_ID_S2E01.png fluttershy attack.png|Fluttershy uses the Element of Kindness Season 8 promo image - Fluttershy and Rarity.jpg Season 8 promo image - Fluttershy having a sanctuary picnic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Girly Girl Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Neutral Good Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Videos Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Animals Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Heart Category:Flyers Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Animal Lover Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andrea Libman Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Sibling Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Gary Anthony Williams